


what’s done, is done

by ziaminmypants



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziaminmypants/pseuds/ziaminmypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Liam decide to make a sex tape, little did that know it would end up in the hands of one Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what’s done, is done

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: ziaminmypants

Niall pushes his boyfriend, who lets out a giggle like a lunatic, down on the bed. “Shhh…” he hushes, “The boys will hear.” He breathed against Liam’s ear as he hovered over his lovers’ half naked body.

Liam is looking up at him like he know, he just don’t care, which excites Niall further as he nibbles at his earlobe. This warrants a moan from the older boy, and Niall is smirking, covering his lips with his own, muffling as much noise as he could with his mouth.

Niall and Liam have been fooling around with one another for a good six months, and have been official for the last three. They haven’t told anyone about their relationship, not even the boys, due to the fact that one: they want time to themselves to figure out exactly ‘it’ is before telling anyone, and two: they aren’t ready for the hype they are guaranteed to have when they do privately and publically.

It’s becoming harder for them to keep this a secret. Touches that last a little too long, lingering eye contact, urges to kiss lips or hold one another’s hands in public have become too much to the couple and they are busting at the seams. So when they find themselves alone in a hotel room or on the bus or in the bathroom, they make the best of it. They go all out because they aren’t sure when the next time they will have an opportunity to do something like this again.

Currently, they have a break between shows and the boys have insisted to Paul that they get hotel rooms for the two days they are going to be in New York before moving on to the next city. Somehow, Liam and Niall manage to get one of the shared hotel rooms without objection from the other boys or from silently begging. Zayn has always wanted a hotel room to himself anyways because he’s much more private than the rest of the band. Thus, now the secret couple has two days of privacy in their hotel room to make up for the lost time. And they are going to make the most of it.

As Niall kissed Liam, he felt himself being pulled more on top of Liam as fingers slide across Niall’s biceps, digging into the material of his button up. Liam’s shirt has already been discarded a long time ago, and Niall’s is hanging loosely off him after his boyfriends failed attempt to unbutton it all the way as Niall distracted him with love bites to the neck.

Niall loved the way Liam could be putty in his hands with certain moves, attacking his neck was one of those moves. The time that had been doing this, both boys have found plenty of places and moves that could utterly reduce the other into a mess. Niall wouldn’t admit this to anyone, but every time he saw Liam’s body, he was just floored at that was all his. The way the muscles moves underneath his perfect skin, the soft patch of hair on his chest, the soft touch of those hands, the feeling of Niall being completely filled up with Liam. It was something that could always take his breath away. Every time the boy took his shirt off, Niall wanted to pounce on Liam, but then their secret wouldn’t be so secretive after that.

Nails dug into his skin again, bringing Niall back to what was at hand. Niall loved when Liam was being a little possessive, because it hardly ever happened. When Liam would touch him just ever so lightly, but with an air of possessiveness, it drove him crazy. Heck, everything about that boy drove him crazy.

He smirked, leaning down and capturing Liam’s lips once again as he rutted his already growing erection against his leg. Liam met him with his own, rutting up, his fingers finding the buttons on Niall’s shirt once again, finishing his first attempt at unbuttoning the shirt and only breaking the kiss to pull his shirt off and throwing it off onto the floor.

After a moment, Niall pulled back, smirking at Liam and the older boy returned the gesture, sliding his hands down to fiddle with the button and zipper of Niall’s dress pants. They had been to a dinner party for a charity and Liam couldn’t take his eyes off that damn blond in a suit. But before he can get them down from his hips, Niall is stopping him.

“Wait Liam, I just had a great idea.” And oh no, cause Niall says that a lot before he gets himself and the other boys in trouble.

“Well?” Liam quips, watching him impatiently because he’s got a raging hard on and wants to fuck Niall at least three times before they take a shower.

“So,  you know, we don’t do this often and when we do, most of the time it’s rushed…” he trials off, like he’s ashamed to even mention that annoying fact. But before Liam can agree, he’s starting again. “So I was thinking that why not do something that would allow us to look back on this anytime we wanted to? Especially when we’re not with one another…” his blue pools finally finding Liam’s brown orbs and has this sort of pitiful expression.

It takes a moment before Liam can comprehend what Niall is asking. “What were you thinking, Ni?”

“Well, um, we could video-“

And Liam is pushing Niall off of him and standing at the side of the bed, looking at Niall like he just killed his puppy, his erection long forgotten. “Absolutely not Niall, you know that stuff tends to come back and haunt the people involved.”

It’s Niall that looks hurt now, with the loss of contact and the objection from Liam. “But Li, I would just keep it on my laptop, no one goes on there but me anyways, I have a password and everything.”

“Niall, Nando’s is hardly a hard password. Plus we both know the lads share everything, including your laptop.”

He doesn’t have much agreement to that, because he knows it true, but he’s got another plan now. “How about I persuade you?” and before Liam can either object or approve, Niall is unbuckling his trousers and letting them fall to the ground as he leaned forward, licking his lips as his eyes fall on the semi-hardness that’s eyelevel.

As Liam is about to object, he feels the hot heat encircle his member, the cotton dampening at the sinful movements of Niall’s mouth around his erection. Liam closes his eyes, his hand automatically reaching for Niall’s hair, running his fingers through it as he feels a tugging sensation at the base of cock. And Niall is sucking lightly there before he mouths his balls through the soft material and that’s it, Liam can’t comprehend anything anymore as soft groans escape his lips involuntary.

Without knowing, Liam is agreeing. “Fine Ni, but it’s only for you and me, no one else.” Niall nods at this, pushing Liam backwards so he can stand up. With his body flush with the older boys, Niall kisses him before setting up the camera on his laptop.

Liam has sat on the edge of the bed as he watches his boyfriend set everything up, and he’s about to call the whole thing off before it gets too out of hand when Niall is turning to look at him and everything is gone. It’s just the two of them and while he’s still aware that he can see himself mirrored in the laptop screen, those pink lips find his and suddenly he’s  _okay_  with it.

Niall’s fingers rake against Liam’s back, not enough to leave marks, but enough to send chills down his spine. The boy knows what his boyfriend is doing, and while he won’t complain about being teased, he’s not going to go quietly. His own hands find Niall’s dress pants, the ones Liam had almost gotten off before he had interrupted him. Pushing the material down, Liam rubs the palm of his hand against Niall’s own erection which causes the younger to moan against Liam’s lips.

Niall pushed Liam back against the bed, the back of his knees hitting the edge of the bed and he’s being pushed on his back again, but this time Liam doesn’t giggle, he’s too busy working Niall over his boxers. Niall is thrusting against his palm like he wants to get off while whimpering against Liam’s lips. Just like that, Liam’s got him literally in the palm of his hand.

Without saying a word, Liam pushes Niall on his back, and crawls over him, hooking a finger in the waistline of Niall’s boxers and pulling them down. Niall’s erection flops against his abdomen as feels the cool air against him as he is now completely naked. He wastes no time to get Liam’s boxer briefs off before Liam is spreading the precum that as accumulated on Niall’s cock on and around his head.

He’s pushing up against Liam now, whimpering into the brunette’s hair as Liam has now taken the liking of making small love bites on Niall’s shoulder. He can feel the rake of his teeth against his skin, the soft sucking of his skin, and he swears Liam has gotten better at this teasing in the last five minutes then he ever has before. Something he credits the camera on them for.

“Li- Mmm, Li I want to suck your cock please.” He whimpers, and Liam stopped in the middle of his next love bite to look up at the Irishman, his chocolate orbs growing darker by the second. He nods, moving so his body is now hovering over the smaller males and smirks as he straddles Niall’s torso.

Niall is having a hard time registering what Liam is doing until he feels the nudge of a blunt head poking at his lips and he’s smirking as he allows Liam to slide his cock in his mouth. Liam’s eyes automatically close as he inches deeper into that warm mouth, and Niall’s hands grasp Liam’s ass to pull him up further to get better access.

Moments pass, and neither boy have really no idea how it ended up Liam face fucking him, but they aren’t complaining as Liam moans louder, and Niall happily take every inch he can get of his lovers dick. Niall is so lost in hearing those wicked groans coming out of Liam’s mouth, that a gasp escapes him when he feels a firm grip on his own cock. His eyes open to see Liam smirking down at him as he tugs him.

“God Ni, you look so pretty sucking my cock. I wanna feel you moan around it.” He says, and before Niall can suck a groan from him in response, Liam is flipping himself over and god, Niall hasn’t witnessed this side of Liam before.

Liam’s mouth is now around his dick as Niall continues to suck on his. They pull and suck and lick and fondle, pulling moans from one another until both are a heaving mess. Before Niall can stop to tell Liam that if he doesn’t stop he’s going to come, he feels fingers against his entrance. Liam is playing against it as he’s sucking Niall off, and it takes all he has not to shoot his load in Liam’s mouth.

“Li, I can’t, I’m going…” he trails off as he tries sticking Liam’s cock back in his mouth to get his mind off the building eruption in his lower abdomen. Liam either doesn’t hear him or doesn’t care because he just continues, swirling his tounge around Niall’s length and bobbing his head up and down while his fingers play with his hole.

Within minutes, Niall feels himself release inside Liam’s warm mouth as he makes little grunting noises, his eyes snapping closed, as Liam doesn’t let up, getting as much liquid as possible out of him before swallowing it. Niall is feeling boneless as Liam swings his leg around and is now sitting on his haunches between the boy’s legs peering down at his boyfriend.

“Li, god damn.” Niall manages to say, but his eyes stay shut as feels Liam shift off the bed, knowing what he’s gone to get. The bed dips again once Liam is back, and Niall doesn’t have to look to know that Liam is lubing himself up and rolling a condom on. The snap of the bottles lid being shut causes Niall’s eyes to finally open, finding his Liam licking his lips as his fingers circle the puckered hole and slides one finger in with minimal restraint.

Liam is looking at him surprised, knowing it’s never been this easy to slide the first one in and Niall is blushing, he can feel the heat reaching all the way down his chest. Liam is shaking his head at this and leaning down and kissing his lips, and then everywhere the blush has hit his body as he slides another finger in with much more resistance.

Now Liam is working him open, scissoring him as his lips find Niall’s once again to kiss it softly. As Liam’s tongue slips into Niall’s mouth, Liam hits the bundle of nerves inside Niall and he’s again hard against Liam’s lower stomach. It doesn’t go unnoticed, but Liam doesn’t do anything about it for the time being, as he’s too busy finger fucking him and probing his mouth is his tongue.

Once Liam is satisfied that Niall is prepared, his mouth leaves Niall’s and Niall is whimpering at the loss of not only Liam’s lips, but his fingers as well. “Shh, baby..” Liam coos, pumping his cock a few times before lining himself up and sliding himself in slowly.

He takes his time as he presses into the mess that is his boyfriend as Niall whimpers and wiggles underneath him. Liam is finally balls deep him as he waits for the go-ahead. He leaned down, kissing Niall’s lips feverously as Niall nods his head while trying to keep the kiss from breaking.

Liam pecks Niall’s lips before leaning up, pulling out slowly before sliding back into him. Neither boy has felt anything like this in their entire lives. Niall feels so complete and Liam feels connected. Their bodies play off one another, while one thrusts forward, the other meets him, while Liam takes a pause, Niall clinches around him. They are so in sync with one another that they both know what the other one likes. Niall lifts his bum up slightly, allowing Liam to gain better access, hitting deep inside him and sliding against his bundle of nerves with every thrust.

It’s enough to cause Niall to come again, but he tries his best to concentrate on Liam instead, working him to get him closer and closer to his climax. If those moans weren’t tell-tell signs, Niall doesn’t know what else they were.

“God Li, please, I want to feel you come.” He pleads, practically fucking himself onto Liam’s cock, which has Liam growling at him.

With that, Liam rolls them over, so now Niall is straddling him, and it doesn’t take Niall long to realize what he has to do. He works himself on Liam’s throbbing cock, as he slides himself up and down the length as Liam groans loudly, both loosing concern of the others overhearing them a long time ago.

That is how the world comes crashing down, Niall feels it before it happens. Liam is groaning and spurting his seed inside the condom as Niall, in return, shoots another load across Liam’s chest. Once spent, Niall falls against Liam’s chest, not caring about the mess, just wanting to lay there forever against Liam.

After a few moments, Liam is nudging Niall. “Babe, we need to get cleaned up.”  _And turn off the camera_ , but that goes unsaid. Niall is nodding his head in agreement, but not making any movements to get up, so Liam chuckles, pushing him beside him and getting up to wipe the already drying come off his chest as he walks, naked, to turn off the camera.

Liam smiles at the camera before saying “Niall show this to anyone and I’ll kill you.” He then blows a kiss and the screen goes black.

****

Harry doesn’t have a sense of personal space. He never has and his band mates have gotten used to it, or at least that what Harry thinks. He’s always skipping into the others rooms without a knock or slipping into the bathroom while one of them is in the shower to brush his teeth. Harry isn’t embarrassed to run around stark naked either, so the boys have grew accustomed to his boldness. So it wouldn’t be a surprise to anyone that Harry is now confiscating Niall’s laptop.

The youngest boy is in his room, searching YouTube for some new song he heard on the radio. Harry quickly got bored with searching music within a few minutes, after he found that the song he had been looking for didn’t have a video yet. He sighed, racking his brain for something do when he decided to check out what kind of movies Niall had on his laptop.

He quickly sent a text message to Louis to come to his room for something important, while he opened Niall’s video file on his desktop. Of course he didn’t tell Louis that he just wanted him there to watch a movie, he was sure the older boy would have something to say about making him come all the way to his room just for that. But Harry would make it worth his walk. While he waited, Harry scrolled down the titles of movies to get an idea of what he was going to talk Louis into watching with him.

Louis was there within a matter of minutes, their rooms not being that far apart. The band was back in the states for the VMA on MTV and all the members had gotten hotel rooms for the week ahead. Zayn, Liam, and Niall had all went out to get something to eat and promised to bring back Louis and Harry something as they stayed behind.

“What is it Hazza?” Louis said, walking into the room without worrying about knocking or interrupting anything. Both boys are just so comfortable with one another that introduction and such are not necessary.

“Lou, come watch a movie with me. I’ve gotten Niall’s laptop, I’m sure there’s something good on here.” Louis rolls his eyes, but complies, going over to the bed, settling beside the curly-hair brunette as he watches Harry scroll through the titles.

Louis stops him when they come across one that untitled. “Click and see what that is. Niall needs to update his files.” He knows Niall is a stickler for movies, so it kind of surprises both of them that he has a movie that isn’t titled.

But just as Harry was about to comment on the fact that Niall probably just put this on his laptop they were greeted with Niall’s mischievous grin as he walks away from what they speculate as the camera of his laptop, revealing a half-naked Liam on the bed.

“What the f-“ Harry says, unable to look away, but having a hard time watching as his two band mates are full on snogging on the bed. The two boys are so shocked at what they have stumbled across, that they don’t hear the other three boys come into the room, arms full of bags of food for the two.

Zayn reaches them first. “Oye! Guys food..” but he trials off when he realizes what has grabbed the boys attention. Suddenly, the olive boy’s skin has gone pale and his eyes widen.

Liam and Niall are laughing at some joke when they enter the room and realize that their three band mates eyes are glued to the screen. Its only Zayn’s who travel to Liam, that lets the boy know something it seriously wrong. Niall, oblivious to everything bounces towards them until he to stops dead when he glances at what the boys have found on his laptop.

And then Liam hears it.  _“Li- Mmm, Li I want to suck your cock please.”_  Liam wants to turn around and go crawl in a hole now. Somewhere far away from the four pairs of eyes that are now glued to him.  He silently curses himself for letting Niall talk him into it. Of course Harry would be the one to find it. He wanted to yell “I told you so” to Niall and storm off but he couldn’t.

It’s Louis who breaks the silence though, as he closes the laptop as Niall had made this ridiculous pornographic moan from the video. “Well congratulations Payne, you finally grew some and did something risky.” He smirks, and Liam can feel the blush oozing from his face to his neck.

“Yeah Liam, I didn’t think Nialler could make those types of noises.” And its Niall’s turn to turn completely red. Liam decides he needs to save them both before it gets too out of hand.

“Errr, Well this wasn’t exactly how we wanted to come out to you guys, but there you go.” And the boys are looking at him, especially Niall. They hadn’t discussed coming out to the boys yet, but Liam felt it was a good as time as any, for god sakes, how could they possible explain the video without telling them anyways?

“Yeah, we kind of figured that after this.” Louis chuckled, and Harry joined in. The latter sliding out of his bed and handing Niall back his laptop. Zayn had been really quiet but nodded his agreement.

“Well, I can’t speak for the rest of the lads, but I’m sure they would agree that we support you both. Just try to keep your sex tapes in a different folder than the movies Niall.” Louis chuckles, pushing himself off Harry’s bed and walking to the both of them, pulling them into a hug. Harry joins within minutes, afraid of missing all the action. Louis is waving Zayn over and now Liam and Niall are in the middle of a Louis, Harry, and Zayn sandwich.

It’s crazy to think that the boys would react in any other way, but Liam had kind of hoped that Niall and him would have come out to them a little differently. But what done is done, and well, they didn’t have to sneak around with the boys now, which could be counted as an upside to all of this. Liam found Niall’s hand and laced it with his own, squeezing it gently. Squeezing it back, Niall looked over at him and smiled. Yeah, this wasn’t as bad as he thought.


End file.
